O que os olhos não vêem
by Arashi Fujimiya
Summary: ... o coração não sente. É o que diz o provérbio diz. E Remus Lupin aprende isso da pior maneira possível. ATENÇÃO: SPOILERS DE HARRY POTTER E A ORDEM DA FÊNIX - SLASH
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter e suas personagens são propriedade de Joanne Kathleen Rowling e da Warner Bros. Essa fanfic é propriedade minha, e eu estou disposta a lançar maldições praticáveis e impraticáveis no ser que tentar violar meus direitos autorais.

**ATENÇÃO!**

Esta fic contém elementos importantes do quinto livro da série, Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. Caso não tenha lido o livro e não sabe da tragédia que ocorreu no 35º capítulo, é extremamente desaconselhável que você leia das próximas linhas em diante. 

Esta fic é yaoi/slash (categoria que designa a relação homossexual entre dois homens) e Sirius x Remus, o que indica que o Sirius é o seme (ativo) e o Remus o uke (passivo) da relação. Caso este casal não lhe agrade e você acredita que os dois são apenas bons amigos (e bote bons nisso! =p), fique de aviso. 

Alguns nomes estão na sua versão original em inglês, pois a tradutora das versões em português "abrasileirou" algumas coisas que não precisavam ou não deviam ser traduzidas. Assim, leia-se Remus como Remo, James como Tiago, Lily como Lílian, Pedro como Peter, Severus como Severo, Bellatrix como Belatriz, Quidditch como Quadribol e Gryffindor como Grifinória. Os codinomes dos Marotos eu deixei em português, pois acredito que a tradução ficou boa, sem tirar muito o sentido dos apelidos. De qualquer forma, para os que não conhecem os apelidos traduzidos, Prongs é Pontas, Padfoot é Almofadinha, Moony é Aluado e Wormtail é Rabicho. 

A fic foi escrita para ser lida toda de uma só vez. Receio que tenha ficado um pouco extensa, mas gostaria de enfatizar o formato do texto. =) 

Pronto! Avisos dados. -.- (_finalmente! /o/_) 

Boa leitura! 'o'


	2. O que os olhos não vêem

**O QUE OS OLHOS NÃO VÊEM...**  
_Por Arashi Fujimiya_

  
  
Morto. Ele estava morto. Eu não queria acreditar, mas eu sabia. Eu sabia desde o momento que ela lançou a maldição. Com ele morto, eu também morria. Meu coração parou de bater para ser estilhaçado em mil pedaços, que refletiam seu dono: Sirius. 

---------------------

Lembro-me bem de quando nos conhecemos. Eu, um garoto franzino e magro, abatido, com medo do seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Ele, aquele belo garoto moreno com a pele dourada, completamente seguro de si. Nossos olhares se cruzaram quando ele entrou no vagão junto com um outro garoto magro e pequeno, com negros cabelos desalinhados e olhos marrons, como os _dele_... ah! Quantas vezes aquele par de olhos brilhantes pousaram sobre mim, insinuando-se? E quantas vezes eu, inseguro, desviava meu olhar e reprimia-lhe as investidas? Como eu sou grato por o trem estar lotado e o meu vagão, o último disponível! 

James, Sirius e eu logo nos tornamos amigos inseparáveis. É claro que Sirius e James eram mais próximos entre si do que comigo, afinal juntos eram a dupla mais travessa da escola, enquanto eu era o mais estudioso da turma. É claro que eles também tiravam boas notas, mas a quantidade de detenções era proporcional às minhas notas soberbas. Logo Peter também se juntou ao nosso grupo. Foram bons tempos aqueles... mas eu ainda tinha um grande empecílio: as transformações. Toda a lua cheia, Madame Pomfrey me levava pelos jardins da escola até a passagem pelo Salgueiro Lutador, por onde eu entrava e seguia até a casa que posteriormente seria chamada de Casa dos Gritos, devido aos urros que escapavam da dor que a minha transformação produzia. A mesma casa onde, anos depois, reencontrei Sirius. 

Ele foi o primeiro a reparar nas minhas ausências. Não era à toa: eu passava uma semana por mês escondido no que se tornou meu cativeiro. Junto com James, logo desvendaram o verdadeiro motivo dos meus sumiços. Quando me emparedaram, dois dias após voltar ao Salão Comunal, eu já pressentia o que iriam me dizer e fiquei apavorado como o rato covarde que Peter sempre foi (por que não o matei quando pude? Ah Sirius... por que foi colocar em risco essa vida que é minha, e não sua?). Entretanto, o que eles me falaram fizeram de mim o menino mais feliz da Gryffindor, apesar de preocupado: eles iriam se transformar em animagos. Foram quatro anos de pesquisas e inúmeras tentativas, mas, no nosso quinto ano, finalmente conseguiram. Foi então que os Marotos tomaram forma oficial e quando nos divertimos mais. Hoje, pego-me pensando nos perigos que corríamos, deixando um lobisomem solto pela escola. Felizmente, minha irresponsabilidade (já que James e Sirius nunca tiveram responsabilidade alguma) não decorreu em nenhum acidente. 

Foi no quinto ano que comecei a perceber os seus olhares. No começo, achava que ele estava para aprontar algo comigo e sempre checava se havia alguma bomba mal intencionada na mochila. Mas eu mal imaginava que o que ele estava para me aprontar mudaria minha vida. No meio do sexto ano, depois do Natal, James e Lily começaram a namorar. Parece que o sucesso do melhor amigo incitou Sirius a tentar o mesmo: certa noite, quando o Salão Comunal estava vazio, o que descobri posteriormente ser obra de James e Lily, e eu estudava Poções, a minha pior matéria sem sombra de dúvidas, ele chegou por trás da minha poltrona e jogou o sapo de um garoto do segundo ano sobre a minha cabeça. Eu, tomado pelo susto, lancei para longe o anfíbio, assim como a minha pena, a redação de Poções e o vidro de tinta. Quando percebi com horror que o pergaminho foi tomado pelo negror da tinta, virei para o causador do acidente e exclamei: 

- Sirius! Pelo amor de Merlim, o que deu em você hoje? 

- Ora, você estava aí tão entretido com essa estúpida redação de Poções que foi incontrolável... – respondeu ele, com um sorriso que tentava ser inocente. 

- Ah, mas podia ter deixado isso para outra redação, não podia? Você sabe que Poções é a minha pior matéria! – repliquei eu, inconformado. 

- Aluado, você se preocupa demais! 

- E você se preocupa de menos, Almofadinha! 

- Eu não passo nem metade do tempo que você e as minhas notas são boas! - disse ele com um tom se sarcasmo na voz. 

- Correção: não são tão ruins... - respondi no mesmo tom - Sirius, você sabe porque eu preciso tirar as melhores notas! – respondi eu, virando para tentar recuperar minha ex-redação. 

- Remus, eu sei que você quer provar que pode fazer isso para aqueles que te subestimaram por você ser o que é, mas todos já sabem do que é capaz. E enquanto enfia seu nariz nos livros você perde coisas que nem imagina... – respondeu ele, implicante, com um sorriso agora maroto. 

- Como o quê? – perguntei, sem entender. 

- Como derrubar um caldeirão grande inteiro de tripas de sapo na cabeça do Snape. – disse ele, imediatamente. 

- Você sabe que eu não aprovo o comportamento de vocês, não sabe? Eu sou monitor, não posso fazer isso! Por que não vai para o quarto? Eu preciso refazer toda a redação que um certo cão fez o favor arruinar. – disse eu, sentado, colocando outro vidro de tinta na mesa e estendendo um novo pergaminho para recomeçar meu trabalho. Mal molhei a ponta da pena e senti as mãos quentes dele sobre meus ombros, por trás da poltrona. 

- Eu não vou para o quarto porque o que eu quero está aqui embaixo, fazendo um trabalho chato e não dando a mínima atenção para mim. – respondeu ele, sussurrando na minha orelha e fazendo os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem. 

- O qu...?? – tentei perguntar, mas fui interrompido no meio da minha pergunta por um movimento rápido do meu interlocutor, que segurou meus ambos punhos com uma mão e com a outra forçava a minha cabeça em direção à dele, tomando meus lábios em um impulso desesperado, cheio de paixão. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Meu coração o puxava para mim e acompanhava os movimentos da sua língua com a minha, mas a parte racional do meu cérebro, temerosa, tentava afastá-lo e cravar meus dentes em seus doces lábios. Quando estávamos ambos sem fôlego, seus braços fortes me soltaram e ele, dando-me um rápido beijinho da testa, se despediu de mim dizendo: 

- Não trabalhe até muito tarde, meu amor. 

Eu caí na poltrona atrás de mim. Sem fôlego e exausto após a noite inteira fazendo a maldita redação, adormeci, sentido na boca o gosto de sangue. Não o meu. 

No dia seguinte, ele agiu como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Eu começava a imaginar que havia tido um sonho muito estranho quando, no meio da aula de Herbologia, ele chegou no vaso ao meu lado, colocou sua mão levemente na minha cintura e, colando seus lábios próximos ao meu ouvido, sussurrou-me: 

- O que foi, meu amor? Não me dirigiu a palavra hoje... não vai me dizer que eu beijo tão mal assim. Vai? 

- E... e-eu... eu... – gaguejei, encabulado e com as minhas faces quentes e vermelhas como brasas. 

- Black e Lupin! Querem parar de conversar um momento? – interrompeu, para meu alívio, a professora Sprout. 

- Salvo pelo gongo – disse ele, desgostoso. 

As aulas se passaram, assim como o dia. Finalmente, a última aula da semana, Poções, chegou, mas eu não estava feliz com isso: a minha redação havia sido reduzida ao pedaço de pergaminho preenchido com a minha pequena caligrafia onde a tinta não havia se espalhado. Insatisfeito, entreguei-a ao professor, que se espantou com o tamanho e agradeceu por não precisar corrigir mais uma enciclopédia. 

Enfim, o sinal que anuncia o fim das aulas tocou, e, antes que ele me alcançasse, saí rapidamente da sala e me dirigi diretamente à biblioteca, alegando ter outra redação para fazer. Na realidade eu realmente tinha que fazer uma redação de Artes das Trevas Avançadas, mas esta era para a próxima semana. É claro que ninguém sabia: apenas eu, dos meus amigos, havia me matriculado no curso, a fim de saber mais sobre mim mesmo. 

Felizmente, consegui fugir dele uma semana inteira, o que me deu tempo para refletir. Teria eu gostado do beijo dele? Mas nós éramos dois garotos, isso não era aceitável. Além disso, eu achava que Sirius, o maior conquistador da Gryffindor, estava fazendo mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Na verdade, do mais péssimo gosto. Mas ao sentir o sabor marcante dos seus lábios, meus sentimentos se misturaram completamente. Eu estava em dúvida, sem saber o que fazer. Teria eu gostado do beijo dele? 

Sirius conseguiu me pegar novamente no próximo fim-de-semana, em Hogsmeade. Nós havíamos saído todos juntos: eu, ele, James com Lily, duas amigas dela e Peter. Após um longo e divertido dia, a minha guarda estava baixa e, quando menos percebi, estava sozinho com ele de novo no salão comunal vazia, já que era relativamente tarde e a noite estava especialmente fria, o que fez todos correrem para baixo de seus confortáveis cobertores. Eu estava com uma crise de insônia, parcialmente pela culpa de ter caído em uma brincadeira tão baixa, parcialmente por ter gostado do beijo e estar traindo um dos meus melhores amigos, apesar deste ter um senso de humor de um sátiro. Estava em uma poltrona em frente à lareira, tentando ler, mas passando meus dedos o tempo todo sobre meus lábios, que queimavam à mera lembrança do ocorrido. Nem o percebi até que chegou na minha frente, ajoelhado, e abaixou meu livro dizendo: 

- Não consegue dormir, meu amor? Será que não é consciência pesada por evitar me encarar a semana toda? – perguntou ele, impertinente, com aquele belo sorriso e os olhos brilhantes. 

--------------------- 

Ah, aqueles olhos brilhantes! Como eu posso esquecer-me deles? Mas como poderei me esquecer de quando seu brilho foi cruelmente apagado? Aqueles olhos que eu conhecia tão bem, que encarava e amava com todas as forças do meu coração, assim como ao seu portador por inteiro... aqueles olhos que encararam com expressão surpresa ao ser atingido pelo raio verde da varinha daquela maldita da prima dele... Bellatrix Lestrange, não te perdoarei nunca por ter tirado o meu Sirius de mim! Se eu não tivesse em estado de choque, poderia tê-la estrangulado com as minhas próprias mãos! Como pôde matá-lo? 

--------------------- 

Fiquei uma semana para responder ao pedido de namoro que ele me fez ao pé da lareira. Não que ainda estivesse indeciso: no dia seguinte resolvi ceder ao meu coração e ignorar aquela preocupação toda. Mas simplesmente não conseguia encontrar o momento: parecia que apareciam pessoas para estragar a minha declaração o tempo todo. Enfim, no sábado seguinte, enquanto todos nós estávamos nos jardins, a chance apareceu: Pontas tinha que ir para o treino de Quidditch e Rabicho precisava fazer uma redação para segunda-feira, pois tinha tido a pior nota da história da escola e o professor Binns mandou-o escrever vinte pés de pergaminho sobre a matéria do ano inteiro. Para isso, precisou usar todas as horas disponíveis do seu fim-de-semana e até a hora do seu sagrado almoço foi sacrificada para fazê-lo passar de ano. 

Assim, ficamos eu e ele sob uma árvore, observando o pôr-do-sol em nosso canto mais isolado, não aquela árvore do centro, geralmente o local escolhido quando James e Sirius queriam fazer bagunça, mas um canto completamente escondido do resto da escola, nosso local de reuniões particulares onde montamos o Mapa do Maroto. Aquele era o local, aquela era a hora. 

- Almofadinhas? 

- Diga Aluado. 

- Eu... eu... er... eu... 

- Vamos logo! – exclamou ele, rindo. 

- Sirius, eu te amo! – declarei, enrubescendo logo em seguida. 

Fiquei com medo de que havia passado muito tempo e ele já havia desistido de mim, mas minhas suspeitas foram desfeitas quando ele, saindo do estado de choque, se jogou em cima de mim, literalmente falando, fazendo-me cair deitado na grama macia, enquanto ele segurava minhas mãos e me beijava ternamente. Quando ficávamos sem ar, ele me dava selinhos na nuca e uma de suas mãos envolvia a minha cintura enquanto a outra acariciava o lado da minha face. Meus braços estavam ao redor do seu pescoço, completamente entregue ao meu amante. 

Sirius podia ser às vezes louco e inconseqüente, mas, ciente dos meus medos e preocupações, decidiu deixar nosso relacionamento secreto. Os únicos que sabiam, além de nós dois, eram James e Lily, e Peter tinha uma leve idéia do que sentíamos um pelo outro. 

--------------------- 

Peter, desgraçado! Ah... se você não tivesse se juntado a nós, Voldemort não teria matado James e Lily e meu amor não teria morrido hoje... Sirius, seu inconseqüente! Como você pôde me abandonar mais uma vez? Senti tanto a sua falta durante os doze anos que você passou em Azkaban! Sirius, Sirius, meu Sirius, por que você foi morrer e me abandonar sozinho no mundo novamente? 

--------------------- 

Foi um pouco difícil fazer nossos amigos aceitarem nosso anormal relacionamento, mas aos poucos eles foram se acostumando e nosso relacionamento indo às mil maravilhas. Sabíamos que tínhamos nascido um para o outro. Mas o Lord das Trevas atrapalhou todos os nossos planos futuros: ele conseguiu plantar a semente da discórdia entre nós pela desconfiança. Nos amávamos tanto que não víamos a arapuca em que nos metemos. O feitiço Fidelius foi o que desandou tudo: ele não confiava em mim e eu, depois de sua prisão, não confiava mais nele. Eu achava que tinha me enganado, me precipitado, que amava um homem que não existia, enquanto ele não acreditou em mim e julgou-se traído por um ano, até a morte dos Potter. Eu me achava enganado por doze anos, até o nosso reencontro na Casa dos Gritos. 

Mas nós não pudemos colocar nosso relacionamento em panos limpos lá, não na frente de Harry. Eu tinha esperança que, com a prisão de Peter, nós teríamos tempo suficiente para nos ajeitarmos, mas como eu estava enganado! Eu não havia tomado a poção e me tornei um lobisomem perigoso. Enquanto Sirius tentava proteger as crianças, Peter se transformou no rato covarde que sempre foi e fugiu, levando consigo a minha esperança única de continuar com o meu amor e descobrir se após doze anos ele continuava me amando como eu ainda o amava. Eu amaldiçoava esse amor todo o tempo em que estivemos separados, mas não podia mais me conter no período todo que ele passou se escondendo do Ministério da Magia. Agradeço a Dumbledore por tê-lo enviado à minha casa, pois parecia que dessa vez era ele quem me evitava. Meu coração ficou pesado com a dúvida "Será que ele não me ama mais?". Nosso quarto continuava o mesmo: suas vestes no baú no pé da cama, suas toalhas guardadas no armário, mas havia uma lacuna no seu lado da cama, que eu estava louco para que fosse preenchida logo. 

Mal pude conter um estremecimento de emoção ao vê-lo na minha porta. Como meu amor estava diferente: seus cabelos lisos, antes tão bem cuidados, estavam desgrenhados e sem brilho. Seu rosto, sempre sorridente, estava abatido e cansado após tantos anos naquela prisão horrível. Sua tez, antes sempre dourada de sol, estava pálida graças ao longo tempo no escuro. Como ele estava diferente! Teria Azkaban modificado apenas a sua aparência ou congelado e endurecido seu coração? 

Ao me ver, ele esboçou um sorriso. O primeiro sorriso sincero desde que nosso pesadelo começou. Eu cumprimentei-o com um sorriso e o fiz entrar em casa. 

- Está com uma cara péssima, Sirius. 

- A viagem foi cansativa. Você não sabe como é desconfortável ter que viajar no dorso de um hipogrifo! 

- E prefiro não saber! – respondi, com outro sorriso – Não quer comer algo? 

- Ah, se quero!! – exclamou ele, com um lampejo do velho brilho voltando-lhe aos olhos. 

Eu o fiz sentar em uma cadeira na cozinha e tirei os livros da mesa, desocupando o espaço. Coloquei na sua frente algumas torradas, geléia, manteiga e o seu bolo de chocolate preferido. Sirius atacou as torradas enquanto eu preparava o jantar, mas não tocou no bolo até o final da janta. Aquele era Sirius, sempre deixando o melhor para o final. E, pelas barbas de Merlin, como aquele homem gostava de chocolate! Bastou ver o bolo e ele ficou todo sorridente como uma criança. 

- Vá tomar um banho agora, enquanto eu arrumo a cozinha. – disse-lhe, quando ele terminou de comer. 

- Ora, não vou deixá-lo aqui, arrumando tudo sozinho! Que espécie de visita eu sou, que só dá trabalho para o dono da casa e não faz nada? 

- Você já fez o suficiente limpando todos os pratos que eu fiz! Nunca vi um prato tão limpo e nem em tão pouco tempo! Só faltava lamber o prato! – respondi, rindo. 

Ele tentou achar um argumento, mas antes disso eu já o empurrava para fora da cozinha enquanto ele se limitava a grunhir um "Mas eu estava com fome". Quando eu o livrei, ele simplesmente ficou parado no limiar, me olhando. Percebi que seus passos haviam parado e disse-lhe, rindo: 

- Não me diga que esqueceu onde fica o banheiro! 

- Não, eu ainda me lembro muito bem! A não ser que você tenha transformado o banheiro em um ninho de grindylows!– respondeu ele, rindo também. 

- Não, o banheiro ainda está inteiro, pelo menos estava da última vez que eu fui lá, e isso não faz nem duas horas! Suas vestes estão no lugar de sempre, assim como as suas toalhas. – concluí, virando-me para terminar a arrumação. 

Ouvi seus passos subindo a escada e o barulho da água passando pelos canos. Terminei tudo e fui me sentar em uma poltrona velha ao lado da lareira. Peguei um dos livros de cima da mesa de centro bamba e comecei a ler. Percebi que ele já tinha descido e estava ao pé da escada, mas não tirei os olhos do livro até ele me chamar pelo apelido: 

- Aluado! Lendo como sempre? O que é dessa vez? – perguntou ele, com um olhar indignado. 

- É um livro sobre Artes das Trevas. – respondi, sem tirar os olhos do livro, mas interrompendo a leitura. 

- Ainda por cima estudando? Ah, você me deixa louco! – exclamou ele, abaixando meu livro como fez no pé da lareira do salão comunal da Grifinória há dezessete anos atrás. 

- Ok, Almofadinhas. O que você quer? – perguntei eu, com um suspiro e fechando o livro. 

Mal pude conter um grito de exclamação ao vê-lo com a toalha enrolada ao redor da sua cintura, expondo seus ombros largos, os cabelos molhados emoldurando seu rosto, com gotas caindo por todo o seu corpo. 

- O que aconteceu???? – perguntei, mais que intrigado. 

- Bem... um certo senhor Lupin esqueceu de destrancar o baú que tem as minhas vestes e eu tive que vir até aqui nesse frio enrolado só em uma toalha à procura de um ser que ficou meia hora para ver o estado que eu estou! – disse ele, com uma expressão que tentava ser desolada, mas não enganaria nem a criança mais inocente do mundo. 

- Oops... – disse, com uma cara de culpado – Er... a chave está no seu criado-mudo... 

- E você acha que só isso vai ser suficiente? – perguntou, com uma voz marota. 

- Como assim? 

- Eu quero um bolo de chocolate como indenização! 

- Mas você acabou de comer um inteiro! 

- Epa, é mesmo... ok, pelo menos eu quero que você me faça uma massagem! 

- Você já está abusando! 

- Bem, ok... mas, sabe, se o baú não estivesse trancado, eu poderia estar quentinho dentro das minhas vestes, e não discutindo com guardião sagrado da chave que não quer nem fazer uma pequena e rápida massagem para a vítima... 

- Tá! Você venceu!! – disse eu, rindo – Que coisa, não tem jeito, parece criança mimada! 

- É, eu sei. – ele concluiu com um sorriso maroto, subindo logo em seguida. 

Ele desceu minutos depois, vestido com uma camisa ligeiramente grande no corpo mais magro, uma calça larga e os cabelos molhados displicentemente penteados. Deitou no sofá de bruços e virou o rosto para mim, como se dissesse "E então? Não vem?". Eu soltei um suspiro e subi nas suas costas, massageando suas costas tensas. Eu costumava fazer massagens em Sirius quando namorávamos, e ele costumava de chamar de "meu anjo lupino das mãos de ouro". A simples lembrança fez sentir meus olhos úmidos. Disfarcei e terminei a massagem. Sentei-me para continuar a ler meu livro, mas mal coloquei meus olhos neste e fui interrompido de novo: 

- Remus! Eu passo treze anos longe de casa e você aí me troca por um punhado de maldições e criaturas? Aposto que nem sentiu saudades. 

Eu nem pensei direito quando agarrei seu antebraço, com os olhos marejados, olhando firmemente nos seus olhos quentes. 

- Como ousa dizer que não senti a sua falta? Você me abandonou todo esse tempo e eu fiquei como? Você sabia que eu não o havia traído, mas eu acreditava na sua traição por todo esse tempo! Agora eu faço a aposta: você nem me ama mais! – soltei, virando meu rosto, incapaz de encará-lo mais um segundo, sem ver o sorriso doce que brotou dos lábios de Sirius. 

Lágrimas quentes rolavam nas minhas faces, mas antes de ter tempo para limpá-las, senti meu amado pular sobre mim na poltrona, colocar cada um dos seus joelhos ao lado das minhas pernas e sentar-se sobre eles ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava e virava o meu rosto delicada mas firmemente com as mãos. 

- Você perdeu a aposta, meu amor. E eu vou cobrá-la agora. – disse, tomando meus lábios desesperadamente, beijando-me com uma paixão contida por treze anos e com uma avidez irreprimível. 

Eu não cabia em mim de contentamento: Sirius ainda me amava! Toda aquela enrolação era insegurança, algo tão atípico em Almofadinhas. Nos beijamos loucamente, como se o mundo fosse acabar. Sirius havia deixado meu rosto para dirigir suas mãos ora para a minha nuca, fazendo todos os meus pêlos claros se arrepiarem, ora para os meus mamilos, que já estavam enrijecidos por baixo da camisa. Eu não ficava para trás: desabotoei os botões da camisa dele, exibindo aquele tórax bem definido, mas maltratado do tempo que passou na prisão, e alisando-o, assim como as suas costas. Logo, minha camisa também estava toda aberta e Sirius ia beijando cada pedaço que ele desnudava. Lembro-me de ter interrompido o beijo e lhe sussurrei sensualmente no ouvido, com um sorriso malicioso: 

- Querido, vamos subir... lá na cama tem mais espaço... 

- Ah, meu amor! Com você eu faria amor até em cima de um reduto de quimeras! – exclamou, me carregando no colo até o andar de cima e me jogou em nossa cama, caindo em cima de mim logo em seguida. 

--------------------- 

Ah, aquela expressão surpresa quando ele caiu! O grito silencioso da morte não saiu apenas do corpo dele, mas do meu também. Meu coração chorava lágrimas de sangue e gritava com todas as forças: "Não! Não é verdade! Ele não morreu! Vamos, meu amor, se levante e apareça! Eu não lhe dei permissão para você me abandonar! Volte!". Meu corpo era uma casca sem alma, que impedia Harry de fazer o que eu mesmo desejava: sair desesperado atrás dele. Mas eu não pude fazer nada: eu havia morrido naquele lugar, naquele momento, com aquela maldição. 

--------------------- 

Passamos muito tempo assim, nesse nosso ninho de amor. Mas o destino havia traçado outros planos: suas redes se prenderam à antiga casa dos Black, o novo quartel general da reconvocada Ordem da Fênix. A partir desse momento, eram poucos, mas sagrados, os instantes que passamos juntos. Os aproveitamos da melhor maneira possível: na nossa cama. Eu precisava me ausentar por muito tempo por culpa da Ordem e Sirius passou a se sentir solitário e impotente preso na sua antiga casa, com aquele elfo doméstico louco e o retrato da sua mãe a azucrinar-lhe os ouvidos. 

Antes de sairmos para resgatar os meninos, tentei impedi-lo, em vão, de ir ao Ministério. Eu pressentia que algo aconteceria, mas ele não me deu ouvidos, sempre fazendo as coisas do jeito dele. Severus também não ajudava, jogando-lhe na cara que ele se arriscava enquanto meu amado estava em casa, seguro como eu gostaria que estivesse sempre. Não pude proibi-lo de ir conosco. Não depois de ouvir da sua boca: 

- Remus, eu sei como se sente. Mas eu preciso salvar Harry. Por James! Salvar meu afilhado como não pude salvar meu melhor amigo! 

- Eu entendo, mas não sei o que eu faria sem você! Eu não quero te perder! 

- Nem eu. Também não quero perder o Harry. Além disso, eu não posso expor meu amor a um perigo mortal e ficar em casa, sossegado, tomando chá! 

Eu simplesmente fiquei sem argumentos, apenas abaixei a cabeça, triste. Ele levantou meu queixo e disse: 

- Não fique assim, meu amor. Eu não vou me permitir fazer nada que o deixe triste. Remus Lupin, eu te amo! 

- Sirius Black, eu também te amo! 

Antes de entrarmos no Ministério da Magia, ele me puxou ao seu encontro. 

- Você me deixa louco... – meu amante sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Foi a última coisa que ele me disse. 

--------------------- 

Eu sabia desde o começo que duelar com ela não seria uma boa idéia, mas eu mesmo estava ocupado e não pude evitá-lo de novo. A cada feitiço que saia daquela varinha, sentia meu coração querendo sair pela garganta. Não conseguia duelar direito, minha mente estava vazia. Ouvi Sirius instigando Bellatrix. Não consegui me controlar: virei-me em tempo de assistir o feixe de luz verde atingindo-o no peito, seu olhar perdido, a boca ainda esboçando um sorriso. Imediatamente entrei em um estado de profundo torpor: pareceram-me milênios para que o corpo dele se curvasse em um gracioso arco e ele caísse nas profundezas. Não queria aceitar, era uma idéia absurda aquilo ser o fim. Eu sabia que o era. Quando caí em mim, segurava Harry pelo peito com uma força que não sabia de onde vinha e sentia meu peito apertado pela dor. 

Cheguei tarde demais até mesmo para segurá-lo nos meus braços mais uma vez. Uma última vez. Falhei até nisso. Ninguém podia entender a minha dor, nem mesmo Harry. 

Até agora não sei como consegui chegar até a casa dos Black, de onde tirei alento para levantar e dar um passo e então outro e mais outro. Eu apenas queria cair. Cair para não levantar mais. Podia sentir olhares caindo sobre mim, mas não levantava a cabeça, meus olhos ocultos. Me lembro de ter entrado no quarto que compartilhava com Sirius, agarrar seu travesseiro e cair ali mesmo, do lado da cama, com minha face imersa na fronha branca. Ouvi alguém abrir a porta. 

- Por favor, vá embora... - minha voz saiu fraca, entrecortada por soluços. 

- Cale a boca e me escute, Lupin. - a voz característica de Severus Snape soou clara pelo cômodo - Aquele idiota se foi, mas não é por isso que você também deve morrer. Ele deixou-lhe alguém para proteger, não deixou? 

- Harry... 

- Mas antes de Potter, ele nos deixou um fardo para a Ordem da Fênix protegermos. Alguém que ele sempre protegeu, que nunca poderia fazer mal algum, a quem só desejava o bem: você. 

- Eu? 

- Sim. Vocês podem ter tentado esconder, mas nós somos um pouco mais sagazes do que vocês imaginavam. Aquele imbecil não queria que você se machucasse de modo algum. Por isso, se sacrificou. Não por Potter, mas por você. 

- Como assim? - encarei-o pela primeira vez, meus olhos se encontrando com os dele. 

- Moody comentou comigo que quando Black foi duelar contra a Lestrange, você estava envolvido em outro duelo. Moody observou que ela avançava para você quando Black assumiu. Ele queria te proteger. E, se você continuar a fazer essa cara de lobo morto, o sacrifício dele será todo em vão. Proteja a Potter e proteja a si mesmo. 

Eu estava sem fala, lágrimas que tentava esconder a todo o custo rolando livres pela minha face. Snape se virou e, no limiar da porta, virou-se para mim e disse: 

- Não me entenda mal, Lupin. Eu vim para cá só porque aqueles... as pessoas lá de baixo acharam que você fosse fazer algum besteira, o que, devido à sua natureza, eu não duvidaria. Como eu era do mesmo ano que vocês, me mandaram para cá. Durma e acorde amanhã com uma cara melhor ou todo o meu esforço de vir consolar um bebê chorão terá ido para o fundo do caldeirão. 

Quando ele estava para fechar a porta, consegui murmurar um "Muito obrigado". 

Já faz três meses que Sirius nos abandonou. Me abandonou. Resolvi continuar em frente, tomando o lugar dele como padrinho de Harry. Mas, quando a lua está alta no céu, escuto passos silenciosos, meus passos, ecoando no breu do manto da noite. Fecho os olhos, sentindo o frio na minha pele. Tentando esquecer. Tentando não ver. Tentando não sentir o vazio que tomou forma em minha alma.


	3. Comentários

**COMENTÁRIOS**

Antes de qualquer coisa, _MANDEM REVIEWS/COMENTÁRIOS_, por favor! ó.ò - _olha a cara de cão pidão!_

Eu gostaria muito de saber o que vocês acharam da fic... críticas construtivas e sugestões seriam muito bem-vindas também. =) 

Se alguém puder me indicar mais fics SxR, eu agradeceria... cheguei a ver aqui no ff.net, mas tem muita fic em inglês dos dois e nem todas são boas (se bem que eu acho que os ficwriters brasileiros escrevem muito bem, apesar de ter muita pouca produção slash...). 

Em relação à fic, esta é a minha estréia no universo dos ficwritters e eu estou um tanto insegura com relação à ela. A verdade é que eu estava entediada na anual viagem de família para a praia e queria escrever alguma coisa. Lembrei-me que tinha prometido há muito tempo começar uma fanfic de Weiß Kreuz, talvez yaoi, mas não tinha idéia alguma para começar. Minto: eu queria fazer uma comédia onde os Weiß e os Schwarz iriam trabalhar no Hooters e precisaram colocar aqueles shorts curtos que compõem o uniforme de lá, mas não conseguia arrumar um plot (ou como diz a tia Suryia Tsukiyono, um argumento) convincente e maciço. Já esse SxR foi formado muito facilmente na minha mente, então não tinha por que não escrevê-la. (_pensando bem... eu escrevi no Ano Novo de 2004!! Demorei mais de cinco meses para terminar de revisar e publicar... como eu sou deprimente... SHI-NE para mim .) _

Devo confessar que há algum tempo atrás eu não tinha a menor idéia do que era um yaoi/slash... admito que até tinha um certo preconceito em relação a esse gênero, mas o ingresso na mailing list Weiss Kreuz Brasil me fez rever os meus conceitos. O casal Sirius e Remus não era exatamente o meu ideal de casal. Pelo menos não até reler a série... é incrível como uma cabeça nova dá uma nova interpretação dos fatos, e quando eu li o OotP... nossa, a cena do Harry querendo ir atrás do Sirius e o REMUS impedindo ele... eu simplesmente ficava imaginando a dor dele impedindo o Harry de fazer o que ele mesmo queria fazer... completamente angst... 

Quanto à fic em si, eu dei o máximo de mim, mas acredito que ela ficou um pouco OOC (Out of Character), principalmente no que se refere ao Sevie (_aliás, eu NÃO pretendo juntar ele com o Remus!_ .). Ah sim, e agradeço à dona Akemi Hidaka por ter betado a fic para a minha humilde pessoa. Arigatou, menina! 'o' 

Bem... agora que já teve a paciência para ler meus comentários chatos, que tal me escrever uma review? '-'  
Ou me mande uma coruja (_num dá para colocar arroba aqui? ._) =D 

Kisus,   
_Arashi Fujimiya (que descobriu que está impossibilitada de fazer emoticons bonitinhos)  
Um dia perdido em Maio de 2004_

_

* * *

_

_Quinta-feira, 10 de junho de 2004_   
Bem, vou responder às reviews por aqui mesmo '-'()(_é que eu num sei como responder aqui no ff.net XD_)

Antes de tudo, muito obrigada por terem escrito as reviews! Arigatou gozaimasu! '-'

Nya... Holly Moon, Lia e Ameria Asakura Black, obrigada pelos elogios, mas eu sinceramente não acho que foi tanto assim... sabem como é, primeira fic, vícios de leitora... mas obrigada mesmo, as senhoras me incentivaram a continuar escrevendo 'o'

Lady Athena-chan, moça, eu lembro da senhora!!!! - (_e olhe que com a minha memória de peixinho dourado é complicado -.-''_)   
Faz muito tempo que a senhora num posta lá na ML! Aparece por lá! ó.ò   
Ah, acho que é difícil mesmo lembrar de mim com esse nick: eu sou a Maho, o ser burro que vivia se perdendo na Lukerlândia! -.-   
Não lembro direito se você entrou quando eu tava meio luker ou não, mas de qualquer forma eu lembro da senhora '-'

Dona Dana Norram, obrigada pelas críticas. Elas ajudam a melhorar os meus trabalhos posteriores. Não entendi direito a parte do erro cronológico (_deve ser porque eu deixei a fic acumulando pó alguns meses e perdi o fio da meada... ano de vestibular, apresentações mil de piano, banda nova... acabo acumulando tudo e fazendo tudo pela metade ._), mas vou rever essa parte, oki doki? '-'   
Quanto à magia da Bellatrix (_morra desgraçada! ò.o_), bem... na verdade é um elemento que eu vou precisar mais tarde, assim como o excesso de açúcar... o que eu posso dizer agora é que é um elemento de análise psicológica (_por isso eu precisava da 1ª pessoa '-'()_)...   
E eu não sabia dessa história do lobisomem. Vou revisar essa parte também '-'d   
Aliás, adoro suas fics! Se um dia eu puder escrever metade do que a senhora escreve eu seria uma menina feliz =)

E, finalmente, Hikary-san, eu queria fazer um Remus no melhor estilo uke fofo (_Remus é UKE!! ù.u_), então acabou ficando um bebê kawaii... -.-()   
E... er... assisti o 3º filme sim... bom... não era exatamente o que eu esperava... eu fiz uma resenha do filme no meu blog pessoal (tem no meu perfil... alguns símbolos não aparecem aqui enum dá para colocar o endereço ¬¬)com as impressões pessoais... se tiver paciência para ler muito, entre lá =)

Bom... that's all...   
Obrigada mais uma vez 'o'  
_Arashi-chan_


End file.
